


It happened in Spring.. | DNF

by LoudFanatic



Series: MCYT ( OneShots ) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DNF, Fluff and Angst, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, Spells & Enchantments, Spring, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, no beta we die like the people of l’manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudFanatic/pseuds/LoudFanatic
Summary: What happened in a warm spring day would be the nightmare that followed George for a year.Only to be chased by the simplest act of love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT ( OneShots ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173089
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	It happened in Spring.. | DNF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbyishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbyishere/gifts).



> This is about their in game characters, but please remember that behind them there are real people with their own lives.  
> If they state that they are not comfortable anymore I will delete this immediately. 
> 
> Thus said... This is actually my first DNF fanfic I finished thanks to a request on Wattpad.. please don’t be too mean to me lol

It was a spring morning, one of those mornings where the birds will wake you up with their singing, the warm wind would kiss your face and the sweet scent of flowers would make its way to full your mind with nothing but peacefulness. 

It was one of those mornings that George loved the most. 

But today, today was different. 

The singing birds gave him headaches, the warm wind was hugging his trembling body and the scent of the flowers around him reminded him of that day. 

That day that started so good, he could remember it like it was yesterday. 

So as He made slowly walked through the deep forest, the clear voice that George so much loved made its way on his mind.

“What are you so smiley for, Gogy?”

His friend, Dream, asked as the latter sat next to him on the grass. 

George looked at him, he softly smiled “Spring is here..” he spoke in a low, almost whispery voice. 

Dream let out a chuckle at the sight of his friend being this fond for a season as simple as spring.  
The younger stared at the man in front of him for a while, the silence was almost calming, it soothed their stormy minds. 

“Look at you..” Dream pointed out, softly “you are never this happy when you see me!” 

The older groaned. Giving a sharp glare at his friend who in response let out a playful laugh. 

He sighed, “you really had to ruin this moment” 

George sat there, watching as his best friend tried to calm himself from laughing, cursing him under his breath for tuning such a good moment. 

Dream got to calm down, at some point.

“Come one George, you love me.” He stated, with a confidence that the older hated so much. 

Because that was, indeed, the truth. 

George scoffed, “No, I don’t!” 

His memories came to an end when these words filled his head. 

“No, I don’t” he repeated to himself. 

George took a deep breath as his eyes started to get watery and his throat started to burn.  
He tried his best not to fall for the blue emotions that would eat him alive in these moments.

He took two step forwards and before other hurtful memories would form, George could catch a glimpse of him, right past the last trees in the way. 

He took other slow steps and without him even acknowledging it, tears started running down his face as the now too familiar figure of his friend was in full sight in front of him. 

George stayed silent for what he thought were hours, it seemed like days would pass every time he would visit his friend. 

In fact, days did past.  
And sadly, even more than just days. 

“Hi Dream” he greeted as he tried to wipe off his tears, “today marks a year...” 

He stood there, trembling at the painful sight of his lifeless friend’s body in front of him. 

Dream’s body was pushed forward, his right arm up in the air and his hand open as he was reaching for what in that moment seemed nothing as the other hand was holding onto his favorite bow.  
Pieces of his broken mask still laying on top of his face, only exposing his fearful eye and his freckled cheek. 

Dream turned into a statue of pure marble a year ago today. 

George’s heart ached, his eyes became heavy as other tears came running down his cheeks. 

He raised his hand only to hold Dream’s cold one.  
It truly was the worst feeling he ever felt.  
Slowly, he approached the still figure, his heart racing at every step he took, he stopped only when he could feel his temple touching his friend’s chin. 

George closed his eyes and hesitantly hugged the hard material, yelping at the freezing feeling of it. 

His mind was full of thoughts and regrets, he hated himself for never really speaking his feelings for his friend. 

The older backed away, his face just a few inches away from Dream. 

“I remember when you turned into.. this..” George mumbled, “do you, Dream?”

He remembers when they were mindlessly joking around in the grass some blocks away from their village, when a loud and distinct explosion took them off guard as they heard their friend, Sapnap, screams from afar.

“The village was under attack by a witch,” he continued, weakly as he kept the same distance “that you provoked for your own entertainment..” 

The clear yet horrifying image of that witch burning the village down, killing its animals and vegetation as the villagers screamed in panic while they tried to take cover from the chaos that was happening. 

“Sapnap was horrified,” he chuckled, trying his best not to break down in tears in the middle of the story “he never saw a mob getting this angry because of your stupid teasing.” 

George let out a sigh, “I don’t think I ever did, either.”

The witch was screaming Dream’s name, in which he responded with a hurl of his arrow that hit her straight in the back. 

“You kept teasing her with your stupid jokes,” he pointed out, irritated as he backed away even more now facing Dream’s face “even when she was shooting her potions and spells at you”

Dream always found a way to make her miss, George and Sapnap tried to take her down in the mean time. 

She was getting furious.

“When she noticed us, it was already too late for us to react” George explained. 

The witch threw at them a slow potion.

“And I remember,” George breathed out, “the way I screamed your name” 

Dream turned to look at their friends making sure they were not hurt.  
He didn’t meant to turn back and go straight to them, he knew that witch wanted him and only him.  
So going back wasn’t an option at that moment.

He locked eyes with the older and in that moment, he freezes. 

suddenly, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.  
He heard Sapnap screaming at him to run away and get that witch as far as possible from the village. 

They knew Dream could bring her down easily. 

But as the latter heard George screams his name, he couldn’t help it. 

He pushed his body forward, raising his hand to reach George as he heard maniac like laughs and right after something hitting his back hard. 

The impact made his mask brake and before he could say anything, his feet stopped moving, his breath became heavy, his body unmovable and in a blink of an eye he was colored of the coldest shade of gray.

Unable to move. 

“The spell to break this curse shall be as powerful and deep as the hate used to form it” George quoted, already surrendering at the incoming feelings of pain and regret. “That’s what she said right before she left.”

The older looked right into the soulless eyes of the other man, forcing a small smile.

“I promise to find a way..” the last part was almost a cry. 

He knows his questions and endless talking were useless, but that’s what kept him from going insane throughout this whole year. 

They moved him not far away into the Forrest where the village was located.  
To make sure no other human being would see him.  
George would go there every day, no matter the weather nor the situation.  
He would stay full days under the rain and snow to make sure no harm was done to Dream.

Sapnap would often come with him as well, but would never stay more than an hour. 

It was too painful for him. 

“You know, Sapnap sometimes asks me how I can come and stay here everyday, all day” he giggled again, sitting down next to him. “And to be completely honest with you Dream, I’m not quite sure why either” 

George bites his lips, he knew he was lying. Again and again. 

Even with Dream in that state, George wasn’t able to tell him his true feelings. 

The older took a moment, he looked around for any kind of comfort.  
He saw the birds flying, the trees leaves slowly falling down following the soft wind.  
And even tho he was looking for the comfort to keep talking, He could only be reminded of that day again, the moments before the chaos. 

Spring is here, he thought.

George looked up, his forced smile still lying on his face.

“I guess what is keeping me going is the guilt I feel” 

He could feel his eyes getting teary again as the hurtful words filled his mind once again to hunt him. 

“No, I don’t” he repeated to himself, “that’s what I told you” 

The older took a big and deep breath, his voice getting more and more small every sentence he lets out. 

“The last thing I said to you..” he whispered, “was that I don’t love you.” 

Silence fell right after he let out those words he so much despise.  
It made him feel so guilty for ever lying every time Dream would ask him to express his love for him. 

He bought his knees again his chest for then hugging them and burying his head into his thighs.  
Hoping for a hand to pat his back, hug him from behind or even just lying in his shoulder. 

He was hoping for Dream to be there when he would look up. 

But nothing. 

George breathed out, feeling as if his throat was closing at the thought of what he was going to do. 

He stood up, his face yet again inches apart from Dreams. 

You have to do it, he repeated to himself. 

“I have been thinking about this for a year now, maybe more, I don’t really know..” George confessed, slowly erasing the space between their lips.

It was happening, and only because he was too tired to wait another year for what it could be done at that very moment. 

“I Love you, Dream” 

He sighed and closed his eyes.

“I wish for my feelings to be as powerful and deep as the hate that witch used to make you like this” 

George pressed his lips against the same cold marble that he so wished could kiss back and maybe hug him while at it. 

He stayed like this for a minute, maybe longer.  
Longer enough to make him realize that it was pointless. 

He backed away from the kiss.  
Breaking down in tears as he lied his head on the younger’s chest. 

“I love you,” he managed to say in between sniffs and tears, “I love you so much, fuck”

He tried so hard to grab the so wanted soft material of Dreams soft hoodie for comfort. 

But when he actually dug his fingers into something much more softer and warmer than hard marble, he found himself wondering, “did I fall asleep again? Am I dreaming?”

It was only the sweet and faint sound of a familiar and so, so, missed voice that filled his ears and made him snap his head up. 

“George?..” it came out as a weak whisper, but that was his voice. 

That was Dream. 

George choked on his own words at the only sight. 

Dream was pale, his eyes were unfocused and he was visibly weak and confused.  
He couldn’t even stand on his feet as he immediately fell into George’s arms. 

The younger was mumbling nonsense when George started to slowly stroke his hair and pat his shoulders. 

“Dream it’s ok, I’m here.” That’s all his mind allowed him to say in that very moment. 

He repeated the same words until he couldn’t hear Dream mumbles anymore. 

George started to panic, only to calm down the moment he realized he could feel Dream’s heart beat against his chest. 

He is alive.  
And that’s what matters.  
That Dream is alive. 

The older started to walk to the village, stopping every minute to take a break from trying to hold Dream’s heavy body. 

Just as he could see the village he started shouting Sapnap’s name.

“Sapnap! Sapnap!!” He managed to shout. 

He stopped only after he could see Sapnap approaching them with the speed of a Jaguar. 

He took Dream’s arm and carefully put it on his shoulder as George did the same. 

“How the fuck? What the fuck?” 

That was what Sapnap repeated every time he would glance at Dream’s face.

George could only mutter in response and that made his friend just more confused than he already was. 

They arrived at Dream’s house, as Sapnap was trying to calm down the questioning villagers, George took his own time and slowly reacher the younger’s bed. 

George made Dream lay down.  
The older almost broke down crying, but he has cried too much, it’s not the time now. 

He looks at the latter, the way his dirty blonde hair would fall against the freckled checks, how his eyes would flicker at every cold breeze, how peaceful he was while he was sleeping.. 

The older smiled, finally not feeling obligated to do so.  
The smile was genuine, and it was only because of Dream. 

“So,” he heard from the door, “care to explain what the hell happened?” 

Sapnap was laying against the door frame, arms resting on his waist as he was giving a questioning look at his best friend. 

Yet again, the older sighed, he felt like he couldn’t catch a proper breath after what has happened last year. 

The silence cornered them, George was trying his best to find the right words to explain that yes, indeed, he did kiss the younger.  
And that, perhaps, was the spell that could break the damn curse. 

“I.. well it’s difficult” he only let out, looking down. 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “whatever, when you will stop feeling like a kid talking to his mom about his damn crush, let me know alright?” He spoke with a strong hint of sarcasm. 

And even if George was hurt about that statement, Sapnap was right. 

“I kissed him, Sapnap.” He confessed. 

The friend eyes became wide, he crossed his arms and looked down, mumbling nonsense. 

“Damn..” he let out, “I told you to let me know before hand, you can’t you blurt it out like nothing.” 

George let out a breathy yet high pitched laugh, the nonchalant response of his younger friend really caught him off guard. 

Sapnap walked over to George, joining him in staring at their peaceful friend. 

“You sure took your time to figure it out..” the friend stated, George hummed in response. 

As silence fell between the two, they both stood there watching their friend, still believing this was all an actual dream. 

Sapnap turned to his older friend, ready open his mouth and tell him to get a rest, but he stopped when he noticed the latter’s expression. 

puffy red eyes, blushing cheeks and a stupid smile printed on his face. 

Sapnap sighed, “listen, I know you are happy to see him,” he spokes, “but you need to rest, George.”

The older chuckled, “yeah, I do need a nap..” he said, weakly. 

George sat down next to the bed, “I want to be here when he wakes up tho” 

The younger chuckled lightly, heading to the door “do as you want, I will go make sure no mobs arrives” 

George nodded, watching as his younger friend left the room.  
He glazed over Dream, smiling. 

Dream was sleeping so peacefully, it was hard not to look at his sleepy face. 

He sighed and laid his head against the bed frame, his eyes closing slowly. 

George woke up at the sound of a loud thud.  
He stood up, looking around with sleepy yet watchful eyes. 

“Did I woke you up?” 

The older snapped his head to the direction of the voice. 

He smiled softly, his eyes already filling with tears. 

Dream was sitting on the edge of the bed, body still visibly weak and eyes struggling to stay open and steady.

“What are you smiling for?” He asked, a smile slowing making its way on his face “is it spring already?” 

George chuckled, “yeah, spring is here”  
He fought his instincts to hug the younger, afraid that his body could crush him in his weak state. 

“Hey Gogy,” He heard Dreams say in a small voice “could you help me get up? My legs feel like jelly” 

The older hummed and raised a hand, ready to take the weight of his friend.  
Dream took the hand and before George could say anything, he felt a strong pull that made him fall right into his friend’s arms.  
George felt the latter hands holding his legs, making them wrap around his waist. 

“Dream!” He tried not to scream, in this position he was just inches away from his younger friend’s face.  
A familiar feeling started building up in his stomach as his face turned rapidly in a reddish tone. 

Dream laid his head into George’s neck, staying silent as he hugged the older tightly. 

“I love you too” 

It was muffled, it would have been inaudible if Dream wouldn’t have said that right into his neck. 

Silence fell between them, only to be broken by hushed sniffs. 

The younger raised his head to face the older, George would hate to admit it, but he had tears purring down his eyes.  
Not knowing if they were tears of happiness or just sheer confusion.

The sight made Dream break.  
He kissed the older’s cheeks, making sure to cover every inch of it with love.  
The latter stopped when his lips were dangerously close to the older ones. 

Dream looked up for consent, and when George let out a small hum followed by a nod, he went for it. 

The younger placed his lips on the latter’s ones, making him shiver at the warm and soft feeling. 

It wasn’t long before Dream backed away, an apologetic look on his face

“Sorry, I don’t think I can go any longer..” he whispered, laying his head on George’s neck once again. 

George smiled, “it’s ok, you are tired, you should go back to sleep” he spoke, only getting a weak nod as a response. 

The older laid his head against the latter’s one, “please, don’t you dare annoy another witch ever again, you dumbass” he said in a low tone, this time receiving a light chuckle. 

“I will do my best” Dream answered, falling asleep right after. 

George chuckled, looking out the window he saw the stars in the dark sky.  
It was already night.  
making sure not to wake the younger, he slowly laid down against the bed. 

The door opened, revealing a curious SapNap.

“Can I come in now?” He asked, “Have you guys stopped making out?”

George rolled his eyes, “yes” 

Sapnap took fast steps, trying to be as careful and silent as he could. 

“Scoot over” he spoke, “I want to lie down too” 

“You have your own room” George said back, sassily. 

“Well you do too but look where you are.” Sapnap fired back. 

George sighed annoyingly while slowly and carefully making space for his friend. 

Sapnap laid down, “Goodnight, Georgie” he spoke, “night Dream” 

“Good night SapNap,” George then looked up to Dream, “Good night, Dream..” 

And just like that they feel asleep, finally without a single worry in their mind.


End file.
